


The Crash |MatPat x Reader|

by LizzieRStar



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, MatPat - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieRStar/pseuds/LizzieRStar
Summary: ~Idea originally by @TheWanderingTiger on Wattpad~---- Y/N is driving home from a friends party, when a freak accident puts her in the hospital with two shattered legs. The road of recovery will be long and hard, luckily a new, unlikely friendship, may help her get through it. ----Key-Y/n- Your nameF/n- Friends nameH/c- Hair colorE/c- Eye colorA/c- Any colorF/s- Favorite song





	The Crash |MatPat x Reader|

   "Aw, leaving so soon y/n?" You heard your friend, f/n, call as you pulled on your shoes sloppily. 

   "Yeah, I pro'lly should." You said, your words slurred slightly.

   "At least let me or Liam drive you home." F/n insisted, gesturing to her and your other friend.

   You shook your head, brushing loose strands of your h/c hair out of your face. 

   "Nah, I'm good. I'm not that drunk. Ican walk in a straight line..." you said, stumbling a little, "when I'm not wearing heel she." You amended.

F/n still looked a little worried.

"I'll be fine girl." you said, waving a hand, "see you later!"

You walked out to your a/c car, plopped into the drivers seat, fumbled for your keys for about five minutes, fond them sitting on your dashboard, and started the ignition. 

You toddled along the road, before pulling into a lane of cars. Everything was perfectly fine, like you said it would be, then several cars started honking at you. You realized you were swerving left into another lane. You quickly tried to straighten out, but the light ahead of you turned red, and you slammed your brakes to try and avoid a collision. It did nothing to help. You skidded into the intersection just in time for another car coming from the left to smash into you. You only caught a quick glance of the other driver before your vision started to go dark. A guy around your age, brown eyes wide with terror, short brown hair ruffled from the impact. You felt a blinding white pain from your legs, which only contributed to the blackout. 

I need to pee. That is the thought that woke you up. You opened your eyes, then closed them almost immediately. The brightness of the fluorescent lights hurt your eyes. You started noticing other things too. A beeping noise like a heart monitor. The smell of bleach and other chemicals. Bright lights, heart monitor, chemical smells... I'm in a hospital. You thought, although you couldn't remember why you were in the hospital. Then, the thought came again. I need to pee. You sat up, keeping your eyes closed. Then, you slowly opened them, letting them get used to the light. As you sat there, you noticed the pain stabbing different parts of your body every other minute. Especially your legs. Then your brain pulled you back to the important matter. I really need to pee. You tried to pull your legs over to the side of the bed, but it took a little. Your legs felt so heavy. Then, you swung them over the side, and saw them. Your legs were covered in several long stitches on both sides. 

What the hell? You thought, staring at your legs in shock. You tried to gingerly step on the floor, but the moment you put pressure on your legs, you felt like the little mermaid in the original story. Every step she took felt like knifes. You quickly pulled your feet back up onto the bed.

You searched for the call button, and press it. A few minutes later, a nurse comes in. 

"Hello Miss l/n! I'm glad you're awake!" She said cheerily. Her name tag read Amy. 

"I need to pee." You said bluntly.

Amy laughed. "I thought you probably would. Let me go get your wheelchair." 

After another minute or so, she comes in with a wheelchair. She helped you into it, then wheeled you to the bathroom. On the way back to your room, you asked, "what happened to my legs?" 

Amy's smile turned sadder. "You were in an accident. Both of your legs were shattered." 

You paled. Details from the crash coming to you slowly.

"On the bright side!" Amy said, hastily changing the subject, "you have some visitors!"

That made you perk up a little. 

"Really?!" 

Amy nodded, "Yup! They've been waiting to see you for an hour or so." 

That got you excited. 

After Amy helped you back into the bed, f/n, Liam, and a guy you had never seen before, though he seemed kind of familiar. F/n looked like she'd been crying. 

"You idiot!" She cried, crushing you in a hug, and shedding fresh tears, "why didn't you let me drive your drunk ass home?!" 

She buried her face in your shoulder. Then she pulls away and lets Liam give you a hug.

"You scared me y/n..." he said, wrapping you in a brotherly embrace. 

"I know," you said, "I'm really sorry guys..." 

Then your eyes fell on the third visitor. A guy around your age, with warm brown eyes and short brown eyes. He had a mostly healed cut on the left of his forehead. You definitely didn't know him, and at the same time you knew you'd seen him before.

"Hi?" You said, giving a small wave. The poor guy looked distraught.

"I am so, so, so sorry!" He cried, sitting in the chair next to you.

"What-" Then it hit you. He was the other driver that had hit you!

"Oh, um, don't sweat it man." You said, not entirely sure what else to say.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!" He said, "It's my fault you've been here as long as you have..."

That confused you. 

"But, I've only been here for a day...." you said slowly, "The crash was yesterday...right?" 

F/n, Liam, and the stranger looked at each other, then back to you.

"Honey, you've been here for two weeks." F/n said quietly.

You felt your stomach sink. You could barely afford rent on your apartment, how the hell were you going to afford two weeks of medical bills?!  
F/n looked at her watch, then turned to Liam. "Shoot, we gotta get to work. I'll come visit you later ok?" 

She gave you another hug, so did Liam.  
"See you later Y/n" he said quietly, then the two of them left, leaving you with the stranger. His brown eyes met your e/c ones.

"Um, I'm Matthew." The latter said, "Matthew Patrick, but I go by Mat, or MatPat. Again, I am so sorry for almost killing you... I will make it up to you." 

"I'm Y/n L/n, and I said don't sweat it. I'm angry at myself for making a seriously dumbass move. I'm even more mad because now I'm going to be in debt because my ass is broke as hell, and I won't even be able to pay my medical bills." You said, cupping your forehead with your hands. You heard the guy, Mat, scoot the chair a little closer. 

"Actually, I'm paying your medical bills." He said, "They already had to do some surgery on your legs, because the break was so bad, and you had a pretty bad head injury. You almost went comatose a few times...." 

You looked at him. 

"You cannot be serious..." you said. 

"Very serious." He replied, "I figured it's the least I could do, since I almost got you killed."

"I told you that was my fault!" You cried. 

"Still, Until you're able to walk again, I promise I'll help you out." He said.

You looked into his dark brown eyes, warm and kind, and knew he was serious. You sighed. 

"Fine. You can start by making sure I don't get bored to death in here when there's no one to talk to." 

Mat smiled, standing up and giving a ridiculous bow, "Your wish is my command!"


End file.
